The present invention relates to a system for determining domestic consumption of electricity, heat, water and gas.
As is known, domestic consumption of electricity, heat, water and gas is currently determined using-meters installed in individual homes, and which are read periodically by employees of the electricity, heat, water and gas supply companies.
On account of the number of homes to be covered, each company currently employs a large number of meter readers, who normally take a considerable time to read all the meters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for determining domestic consumption of electricity, heat, water and gas, which provides for acquiring meter readings rapidly using a small number of employees.
According to the present invention, there is provided a system for determining consumption, characterized by comprising:
a number of measuring units for measuring consumption of at least one quantity selected from electricity, heat, water and gas;
a concentration unit connected to the measuring units to acquire consumption data from the measuring units and transmit the consumption data via radio;
a mobile collecting unit for collecting the consumption data transmitted by the concentration unit; and
remote processing means for collecting and processing the consumption data supplied by the mobile collecting unit.